


Lucky

by WarningNSFW



Series: Ereni's Mordern Day Life AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Urination, piss isn't until the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningNSFW/pseuds/WarningNSFW
Summary: Levi went to a restaurant one night looking for someone to strike a deal with. He got what he wanted and so much more.





	Lucky

Levi Ackerman knew the boy was at least three years too young to be drinking. He also knew that he was alone with his single glass of wine and was clearly waiting for another to join him with the way he stared off into the distance and where he decided to stand in the middle of the back balcony. Levi smirked, not knowing how the kid got his hands on a glass of red wine or where he came from, but was damn sure the kid wasn't a cheap one and had taste. Levi adjusted his black jacket and went out to the balcony. "Bit too young to be drinking don't you think?" The boy turned around but Levi had already passed him. He leaned over the balcony and looked at the beach below them. "How'd you get in here? Fake ID? Careless employees?"

"Connections. I know a waiter whose working now. He let's me in. Nice enough to keep letting me in after he finally hooked up with that guy he's been chasing after. Plus he gives me booze as long as I pay."

"Hm, so you come looking for hookups. You couch surf?"

"Well, nice to know your not a dumb ass. Yeah, I sleep wherever I can for about three or so days with any horny guy I can find."

"Where you from kid?"

"New York."

"Damn! How did you make your way across the country?"

"Your asking a lot of questions and we don't even know each others name." The boy laughed. The two finally looked at each other. Levi was right, he was cute. Brown hair that had the perfect combination of neat and messy. Green eyes that must've shimmered in the sunlight. He wore clean jeans and a crisp black shirt that fit him well. Levi was also right about another thing, this kid wasn't a throw away. He had class and was gonna carry himself like so, even if he was a couch surfer with a smart mouth. A mouth that must've been used as a defense mechanism and a weapon to lure in and weed out stupid college kids that were looking for a cheap fuck.

"Names Levi, Levi Ackerman."

"Eren Jeager."

"And how old are you Eren Jeager?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrown. Eren smirked, knowing Levi was too smart and wasn't all too pleased by bullshit. "At the end on the month, on the 30th. You?"

"Old enough to drink, unlike you?"

"Yeah, you look like you just turned 21."

"If December counts as "just turned". But me and you will be finished her soon."

"Why?"

"Because here I was, getting ready to sleep with a fucking trap."

"Excuse me," Eren laughed. "State says I'm legal."

"I don't think you've noticed that your in California. Legal age is eighteen."

"So?" Eren inched closer to Levi and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "We both wanna fuck right? Who cares about bullshit ages, I've done it with plenty of guys below the legal age. How'd you think I made it cross country?"

"Hm," Levi smirked. "That also worries me, you sure your clean kid?"

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be talking to me. I'd be back in New York. living with my sister getting some fucking treatment and working my ass off to pay for us both." Levi placed his hand on Eren's chest and pushed him back.

"So tell me, why'd you drop out of high school?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Well, you really are smart. I dropped out as soon as I turned seventeen to live with my boyfriend, he was a Jr. in college studying game development. I'm an artist, so naturally we had a good set up and made a good pair. Then I come home early from the library one day, wanting to make dinner for the two of us, and the fucking bastard was banging some blond chick in our bed. I dumped him on the spot and ran away, shit really broke my heart. I knew we would break up one day, it's just how relationships work, but not so soon and not like that. I never saw him again, he gave me space while I packed my shit. New York is too fucking expensive for a freelance internet artist to live on their own and I don't wanna work for anyone.

"I wanted to get the fuck out of that city, that state. So I told my friends goodbye and bought a bus ticket. I could've lived with my sister, but she's in college with a partial scholarship and is working her ass off to pay the rest and support herself. I never wanted to live with her because I felt like I was intruding and would be a burden with the extra expense, and the two of us couldn't upgrade for a second bedroom without having to struggle more. My best friend lives with his grandfather and has to take care of him, once again, I didn't want to be a burden. And before you ask, my dad's a drunk and my mom died when I was ten. I needed to- had to get away from him. I was planning on finding a boyfriend and dropping out since I was fourteen.

"I can't afford a roof over my head yet, never could. Artist don't make money, especially homeless freelancers who have to use the free wi-fi at library's or cafes. I don't quite want to stop and live in Cali, but I wanted to go to a place with no snow and I'm tired of traveling. I've been at this since December, left the day after Christmas. I'm trying to get a job so I can stop this shit and settle down, but as you can see, it's not going so well after a month and a half of looking."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all of that. Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm over all of that shit. I just want to start living."

"You can't tell this to everyone, so why tell me?"

"Your the only one I told. Because your different, because you see me as a person and not a bum. But you must want something else from me besides sex, so what is it?"

"I'm a full-time freelance internet writer and I live on my own in a apartment close by. I don't get out much, I'm shit at dating, and you get sick of your own hand and your favorite toys after some time. So I decided to scoop out and find a live-in sexual partner to help with the loneliness of a quite apartment and sexual frustration from not wanting anymore one night stands."

"Wow, that was fast. That it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Goddamm, how lucky are we?"

"Like I said, I don't sleep with minors."

"Seriously?" Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a unopened pack of cigarettes. "You come all this way," Eren started in a playful tone as he took off the plastic. "To find someone to live with you, to sleep with you. And you get the perfect guy who actually needs a roof over his head and you turn him down because he won't be eighteen for another few weeks. And I thought you were smart." Eren opened the pack and extended it towards Levi. "What one?"

Levi grabbed a smoke and examined it. "Cherry?" Levi smirked. "Christ your so fucking gay."

"Traps are so fucking gay. It's just sex why get your panties in a twist. I'm almost eighteen, single, homeless, why the fuck not take up a deal like that. It benefits the both of us and no one get's hurt. Win-fucking-win. Besides," Eren pulled a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his lips. "How long do you think it's gonna take you to find another faggot willing with trade sex for shelter?" Eren grabbed his lighter from out of his pocket and held it up to the cigarette. He clicked it a few times, but not even a spark came out. "Shit, come on." Levi laughed and grabbed the lighter from his hand. He clicked it once and a flame sprouted out.

"That's what you get for talking big when your still a child." He smirked and lit his smoke before turning the lighter off. Before Levi could take the long drag he wanted, Eren grabbed his face with a single hand and brought it close to his. Levi's face and body heated up, his eyes wide as Eren's were calmly shut. The stupid small moment that had caught Levi off guard was oddly erotic, let alone with someone he had only just met. Once Eren's cigarette was lit he let go of Levi and pulled away, looking into the distance as he calmly took a single drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray next to him. "Why only the one?"

"I'm trying to look good for as long as I can, gotta find more horny guys to bum around with if you really wanna drop me. But how about a new deal, just for the night." He turned to Levi and took the cigarette out of his mouth, stubbing it out and leaving it next to his old one. "You help me finish off a bottle and we head back to your place. We talk in the morning, that way we both get what we want for a night. So let's enjoy ourselves."

Levi smirked and gave Eren a sly look. "Alright. One bottle, one night. But," Levi quickly grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him down to his level. "I'm trusting you. So if I wake up to find you gone or with cops at my place, I will kick your ass." He growled the last part and let Eren go.

Eren stared at Levi for a few seconds. Then his lips crawled up into a smile and he started to laugh the best laugh he's had in ages. When he was done he wiped his tears away and took a few sturdy breaths. "I like you Levi Ackerman, I really fucking like you." 

"Likewise, Eren Jeager." Eren looked around and waved at a waiter. "Get a good sized one, promise you my tolerance is better than yours."

"Jean, a bottle of red and another glass! A bigger one this time, he claims he can hold his liquor!"

The next hour was filled with drinking, laughing, embarrassing stories, and Levi venting about how lonely and frustrating it was being pent up alone in his small apartment. When the bottle was empty, the two were extremely buzzed, but were careful not to get drunk. Levi of course drank most of the bottle, partly because he could hold his liquor better, and because Eren was already drinking when Levi had arrived to the restaurant. The two made their way past the employees who were cleaning up for the night and to the front door. They were stopped by Jean who handed Eren his backpack, saying he was sick of Eren leaving it at the restaurant. The Uber was waiting for them and they had decided to spare the driver from witnessing a drunken make out session, but still shared a few kisses. 

Levi lived less than ten minutes away in a small apartment building that seemed to constantly have maintenance issues. Their bodies were pressed against each other as soon as Levi closed the door. Eren taking the lead as Levi had his back pressed against the door, his jacket being shoved off by Eren while he kicked his shoes off. The didn't stop, not while they took their shoes in socks off or while Levi took off Eren's belt. Levi pushed them back to his room and their make out only stopped when Eren dropped his black backpack and was pushed onto the bed. Levi licked his lips and took off his shirt. He crawled over Eren and grabbed his wrist, pinning them to the side of his head.

"Holy shit." Eren breathed. Although he didn't look like the guy you didn't want to meet in the alleyway what Levi lacked in height he made up for in muscle. In other words, he wasn't shitting, he would and could kick Eren's ass. Levi dove in for another rough kiss that Eren indulged in. It didn't last for long. Eren pulled away and grabbed the back of Levi's head, he exposed Levi's neck and placed as many kissed and marks as he could before Levi moaned loudly.

"Fuck yeah, right there." Eren kissed, licked, and bit the spot under Levi's ear. Levi started to feel weak in his knees, Eren knew what he was doing, and Levi loved it. "Hey." Eren paused, Levi tugged at his shirt. "I want this off, now."

Eren chuckled and leaned forward. "As you wish, princess."

"Fuck you and your bullshit references."

"Hm, isn't this what you want?" Eren said before tugging off his shirt. He tossed it to the side and smiled. "Fine, I'll hold on the references." Levi licked his lips as he stared at Eren's body. He clearly took care of himself. Levi pressed his lips against Eren's pecks and started to lick them both. He quickly move to the right one, creased the left, and vice versa. Eren moaned hotly and leaned to lean back when Levi started making his way downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went. Eren slightly wiggled his hips, but they both ignored it.

Eren's hands moved down Levi's back and into his pants. "Your... really good at this..." Eren breathed as he felt Levi's ass. "How many times have you done this?"

"Not many. A few." Levi said as he rose up and admired his handy work.

"A few?" Eren breathed. "Shit." Levi pulled his pants down as Eren worked on his. "Your hard." He laughed.

"And your wet." Levi leaned down and kissed the tip of Eren's cock. Eren shuddered, discomfort was started to raise up in his body and he didn't know why. "There's condoms and lube in the nightstand, grab them for me." Levi said before taking Eren into his mouth.

Eren shuddered again. "So fucking mean." He moaned. Eren took shaky breaths as he reached over and into the nightstand. He blindly searched the drawer by touch and after a few unsuccessful attempts found what he was searching for. Eren almost dropped the items when Levi gave a hard suck. "AH! Ah fuck! Are you trying to make me come?" Levi hummed, sending vibrations down Eren's shaft making him moan and shake again, but this time it was a mix of pleasure and something else. 

Levi pulled away and took the condom and lube from Eren. Eren watched as Levi opened the package and slid the plastic down his shaft. Eren started to spared his legs more when Levi poured lube on his fingers, but was hit with a wave of discomfort somewhere in his stomach. Levi inserting a single finger kept him from clamping his legs shut. "Ha! Ah!" Eren moaned and grabbed the sheets when Levi inserted a second finger and pumped them a bit faster. Eren's body was in a frenzy. He was hot, sweaty, and incredibly turned on, but was also in a growing state of discomfort from an unknown source. He shook from what felt like wave after wave crashing into him, from not being able to tighten himself up into a ball. Being spread out was only making him feel worst.

"What's wrong?" Levi looked down at Eren after he was done prepping. He had a great look of dismay on his face. His body wouldn't stop moving as he wiggled from side to side and did his best to twist his legs together. Then it finally hit him. 

"I gotta piss, like mad. I didn't have to before but it just hit me all at once." Eren said in a breathy, panicked tone. "Ah, fuck!" He cried while grabbing his crotch. "Shit, I can't fucking move, it'll come out! Fuck Levi I'm gonna piss! I'm gonna piss right fucking here if we don't do something! Shit!" 

Levi stared at Eren, then he smiled and thanks whatever god was looking after him at that very moment. "Eren, one thing your gonna learn about me. I'm a kinky fucker, and I'm pretty into people pissing themselves. So I'm going to give you a few opinions. I have to piss to, so we can go on each other. I can suck your dick again and you can pee in my mouth. Or we can have more fun with me fucking you and you'll piss all over yourself and I can use you too. So, pick your poison."

"The third one."

"Really, damn that was fast? Why is that?"

"Because..." Eren cried as another wave of desperation hit him. "I'm into the same shit too. Along with others." Levi was shocked. Then he chuckled. Then he let out a hardy laugh. "Levi please!" Eren begged.

"Sorry," Levi said as he calmed down. "I'm sorry." Levi leaned down and kissed Eren sweetly. He didn't know what overcame him to do it, but his body commanded him to do so and he did. He pulled away and lined himself up with Eren's hole. Levi slide in with some difficultly, Eren's need to pee kept his hole tight since he couldn't relax. Levi knew it was useless to tell him to, but Eren tried anyway. He removed his hands and tried to lose himself in Levi's hard thrust.

"Ha... ha-ah!" Eren let out a broken moan. He felt like his piss was trying to escape him but refused to come out. "F-fuck! Levi!"

"How does it feel? How do I feel?"

"Good, so fucking good! Go faster, please!"

"Why? Because of me or your need to piss?"

"Fuck- fucking both!"

"Hm..." Levi thought about the request and decide to accept it. Levi moved his hips faster and Eren did his best to meet him.

"L-Levi." Eren moaned as Levi's hips snapped forward, thrusting deep into Eren. "OH FUCK!" Eren screamed, Levi smirked knowing what he hit. Eren's body shook violently, a spurt of piss was finally able to escape his body and land on his stomach. Eren desperately wanted to let go, but his body wouldn't allow it. "L-L-Levi! FUCK THERE! LEVI KEEP GOING! KEEP HITTING ME THERE!"

"Fuck your loud."

"I don't care keep fucking me! AH! FUCK!"

Levi tsked. "You lucky I'm feeling nice tonight, normally I would punish you for talking to me like that."

"O-oh fuck! I- think I'm- ha~" Eren started to reach down to grab himself again, but stopped himself. "I-I'm gonna come! No, I'm gonna piss! Fuck I don't know!" Levi smirked and started to slow down. Eren cried out. "What are you doing? Stop! Please keep going!"

"I am. But..." Levi slammed into Eren and he screamed out in surprise and pleasure. "I'm not... going to let you come... without... me!" Levi grunted between thrust. He gave a few more hard thrust before they came together. Levi spilled into the condom on the last thrust and Eren cried out in ecstasy before spilling onto his stomach. The two stopped moving for a few moments to catch their breath. Then Eren's body quickly reminded him of his great need.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit oh fuck it's coming! Fuck Levi!"

"It's ok," Levi purred as he moved down and grabbed Eren's dick. "Go ahead." Eren didn't have to be told. A torrent of piss escape him and he moaned loudly in relief. Levi let the piss splash on his face before moving Eren's dick and his upper body to allow Eren's piss to splash on him. When Eren's stream started to waver, Levi placed Eren's dick in his mouth and drank the rest of his flow. "My turn." He growled.

Levi aimed his cock and let out a sigh of relief when he let go what he's been holding in for hours. Levi made sure to cover Eren's lower half and chest in his pee, slowly but steady moving his cock up and down at a fair pace. Eren moaned and begin to rub Levi's warm piss up and down his chest, loving the feeling of his own relief and the warmth of it all. Levi's stream started to waver and he palmed the head of his cock to catch the last few droplets. He looked at Eren who seemed to be just as spent as he was and moved his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Stay here, I'll get some rags for us."

"I can move." Eren said weakly, but as soon as he tried to stand up, he fell down. Levi did his best not to laugh. "Shut up." Eren said as he tried to push himself up on wobbly arms. Levi helped him back up and onto the bed, feeling his ego swell with pride. He went to the bathroom and wet a rag. He quickly watched his face and body before wetting a new one with warm water. He went to Eren and quickly washed his body. Levi dumped the rag into the sink with the other one and crawled into bed next to Eren who was already asleep on the other side. Levi sighed happily, satisfied and tired. He let his breathing slow and his body relax, letting the warmth of the sheets and Eren's breath against his neck rock him to sleep.

Levi woke up the next morning to a slight headache, smelly sheets, and a warm but empty bed. Levi shot up as soon as he realized Eren was gone and looked around. There wasn't a note or any other trace of Eren. Levi's blood started to boil, he knew better then to trust that kid. He was about to get out of bed when he heard footsteps. Eren walked in the room wearing his jeans from the night before and holding two mugs with steam coming out of them.

"Hey, did I scare you?" Levi felt his face heat up, he felt so stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Honestly, yes." Eren smiled, sat down next to Levi, and handed him a mug. Levi looked down at it as the cup warmed his cold hands.

"I was gonna make coffee, but all I found was tea. It's Jasmine, I thought you would like it since there was more of it. I can make you another one if you don't like how I made it, your gonna have to let it sit for awhile."

"Thank you." Levi smiled, enjoying the current mood between them.

"So..." Eren breathed as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "I guess I'm going back to the restaurant tonight. Or... can I stay longer and make breakfast?"

Levi looked at Eren, and remembered what they said last night. "Breakfast would be nice. If your good enough, maybe you can teach me how to cook, my diet is shit."

Eren laughed. "I don't think anyone that strong can have a shit diet?"

"I don't know, do you call constant microwave meals and take out a shit diet?"

"Well, yes. But you must be doing something right? So uh, should I still get that job?"

"You made it across the country by drawing online didn't you? Your fine."

Eren sighed. "That's honestly a relief, I would've killed myself if I had to work for someone."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Why do you think I started writing online in the first place? Who knows, maybe we can upgrade your equipment one day?" 

"Maybe. For now, I'm happy with my laptop and going to libraries or cafes. Places with noise but are still calm to work at."

Levi sighed happily and leaned back against the headboard. "You know, I'd always had a thing for artist."

"Really? Well that's good, I'd always had a thing for writers. I guess it's the creativity that connects us both."

"And our lines of work go hand and hand. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to make something important one day?"

Eren looked down at his cup, he smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I like you Levi Ackerman, I really like you." He said in a tone different from last nights.

Levi smiled. He was right about another thing, they did shimmer in the light. "Likewise Eren Jaeger, likewise." Levi raised his cup to his lips and took a sip. It was perfect.


End file.
